PON PON PON
Pon Pon Pon (Stylized in-game as PON PON PON) was planned to be in Just Dance 10th Anniversary Hits, but was scrapped for now, it may be readded b/c of an edit. Same with a mashup planned. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female that wears turquoise baggy shorts with eyeballs and dark pink braces, a hot pink shirt, blue shoes and leggings. The leggings are yellow on her left leg and pink on her right, her hair is navy blue and snake-like, and her two ribbons are yellow and turquoise. She also has two gloves: the left one is navy blue, and the right one is yellow and has an eyeball on it. She has a bold black outline. She is wearing similar clothing to Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. Background At the start, a giant scepter decorated with bows, pompoms and other cute stuff appears and flies into the coach's right hand; then, the song starts. The coach starts dancing inside a room with white, pink and yellow checkered floor and a magenta border, a wall with pink and turquoise stripes, a sun and two turquoise giant candies with silhouettes of running animals (the left ones are blue and the right ones are magenta); after that, the sun and candies are replaced by a dollhouse mirror with a yellow and black checkered inside, which shoots colorful eyeballs that fly through a black, yellow and pink nonagon. During the chorus, the background shows a wide variety of patterns and elements, such as zigzags, bouncing bread slices, a magnifying glass; then, the coach returns in the initial room, with a turquoise spiral pattern, two suns on the sides and four bouncing balls; after the chorus ends, the room returns in its original state, with the addition of a rainbow dolphin with a top hat and an eyeglass. Before the second verse starts, many eyeballs appear behind the coach and explode after few seconds; after that, the rotation starts over. At the end, all elements in the room disappear, while a black crow flies from right to left; after the coach performs her final pose, the screen closes with a circular effect and becomes orange, while some eyeballs pop out of the circle and then explode. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: While keeping your left hand on your hip, fan your face with your right hand and shake your hips. Trivia * If it were initially added, this would have been the third Kyary Pamyu Pamyu song in Just Dance 10th Anniversary Hits. ** Fourth if Kira Kira Killer was added as well * During two portions of the routine, the lyrics do not show up even though vocals are very audibly heard. * At the end of the routine, there is a missing pictogram where the dancer makes an inverted circle with her arms. ** This is fixed in 10th Anniversary Hits * The coach resembles Kyary Pamyu Pamyu in the music video. * The pictograms have magenta arrows although the coach's glove is yellow. * The eyes on the coach’s clothes glitch when she “eats sprinkles“, and her hair glitches throughout the routine. * The sound effects in the beginning have been removed for unknown reasons